dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Strider Hiryu
Strider Hiryu appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character. He is slated to reappear in Dimension Brawl. Backstory Hiryu is a special agent known as a Strider. Stiders are an elite team of ninja mercenaries, and one of the world's most influential secret maneuvering groups, having existed since the feudal era of Japan. Striders are a secret organization specializing in kidnapping, assassination, demolition, and other types of missions that they have performed throughout history in service of the greater good. Hiryu is one of the most skilled Striders, obtaining the high rank of Special A-Class at a young age. Little is known about him besides the fact he is the Striders' best assassin. In the year 2042, an evil alien supergenius by the name of Grandmaster Meio appeared and, in five years time, had taken over the nations of Earth, and exerts control over the human race with an iron fist and powerful militia. Having uncovered the secrets of life in the Amazon, Meio plans to construct his super city, the Third Moon, and cause a mass extinction event on Earth, seeing it as nothing more than his own plaything, and creating his own lifeforms to populate his new world. In 2048, A resistance force comes to the Striders to stop Meio's diabolical plans. Hiryu is tasked to take down Meio and his machinations.[1] Gameplay Hiryu is an extremely nimble and versatile character that is adept at both close and long range. He has some of the fastest attacks in the game, therefore making him an highly combo heavy focused character. However, his main weakness is his low vitality (700,000, now 750,000). As an assist, extra caution must be taken when calling him outside of combos, as one single opposing hyper combo, or one single opposing combo will K.O. him almost instantly. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, Strider has recieved an even mix of buffs and nerfs. One of his most significant nerfs is that Vajra H no longer causes multiple ground bounces against aerial foes. In fact, it cannot ground bounce in general anymore, instead causing a hard knockdown. On the positive side, standing H's hitbox has been signifiacntly increased, allowing for some dash-canceled standing H shenanigans. Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Health increased from 700,000 to 750,000 *Standing H range increased *Formation C bomb drops slower to the ground *Formation B (shot) recovery frames reduced *Vajra H no longer causes multiple ground bounces and no longer ground bounces in general *Ouroboros is now a Level 3 hyper combo *Ouroboros shots no longer affected by advancing guard *Ragnarok mashable for additional damage Moves (UDC) Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists (UDC) X-Factor Stats (UDC) Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Theme Song (UDC) Strider's theme is a remix of his theme from Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. This remix is taken directly from Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Attack Overview Strider Hiryu/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Hero Category:Capcom Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Dimension Brawl